The present invention relates to a clip and more particularly to a clip for retaining shirt sleeves or cuffs in a folded position.
Drycleaners are faced with the problem of how to retain sleeves and/or cuffs of shirts in a folded position once the shirts have been cleaned and pressed. Typically, pins, metal clips, or U-shaped clips are used to secure the sleeves or cuffs in a folded position. Although pins or metal clips function to keep the sleeves in place they have a tendency to damage the sleeves due to their pointy or sharp ends. Additionally, the metal clips have pointy teeth at their ends which tend to dig into the shirt material. If care is not exercised in attaching and removing the pins or metal clips considerable damage may occur to the shirt. Additionally, one known U-shaped clip requires other apparatus to be used in conjunction with the clip in order to insert the clip on the garment and retain the garment by the clip. Therefore there is a need to provide a device which secures or retains shirt sleeves or cuffs in a folder position which does not damage the shirt or garment.